


Something to Believe in

by PersonWhoDoesPersonThings



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rejection, it all turns out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonWhoDoesPersonThings/pseuds/PersonWhoDoesPersonThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for me by my insane best friend cuz I was freaking out over the lack of LucasxFarkle fanfictions out there. So please enjoy and potate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something to Believe in

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for me by my insane best friend cuz I was freaking out over the lack of LucasxFarkle fanfictions out there. So please enjoy and potate

Something to Believe In  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks. It was so unfair! He thought Riley was into him but she just led him on. Farkle ran off from her fire exit.  
  
It was night. It was cold. It was raining. It reminded him very much how he felt.  
  
He had just gone to Riley's house to ask her out. Long story short she declined. Now he was more alone than ever.  
  
He didn't have many friends and definitely no close ones. He couldn't talk to his geek friends; they'd just tell him Superwoman was hotter anyway. He couldn't talk to Riley for obvious reasons and he didn't talk to Maya about it. He, again, was left behind and alone.

  
He trudged through the dank, abnormally quiet city to his building where he stepped in, headed straight into his apartment, kicked off his shoes and ran straight to bed.

  
He didn't cry much after that. His tears ducts had finally run dry. Instead he fell asleep escaping the world of woe.

  
***

  
Farkle awoke to the sound of shouting. His parents were fighting again. He sighed and got up. He quickly brushed his hair while admiring himself in the mirror. Why wouldn't Riley (or Maya for that matter) want this?

  
His heart sunk at the reminder and he shook his head. No, he was going to be positive today. Just as usual.

  
He quickly got dressed and after checking himself one last time, snuck past his parents and went outside.

  
As usual, it was busy in the city, but Farkle didn't mind he'd been living there all his life.

  
He took a subway down to the square for a nice walk in the park. Yes, he decided, today he was going to be positive.

  
Once beside the fence of the park, he crawled under the fence instead of having to deal with the guard who would just demand for him to come back with an adult.

  
"Farkle? Is that you?" He whirled around to face the voice. "Hey, I heard the news. Sorry, man." It was Lucas. Farkle just shrugged. He was still too depressed to retort. Not retorting? That was new. "How ya feeling?"

  
"Fine. How about you? It's clear she likes you instead. Aren't you happy?"

  
"...No. She's so...immature, you know?"

  
Farkle narrowed his eyes. How dare Lucas offend his woman! "Riley is a goddess! How couldn't you like her!?"

  
Lucas shrugged. "She's not even as pretty as Maya." Something inside Farkle snapped. Lucas was acting so strange lately.

  
Farkle hit him in the shoulder. Lucas barely responded to the weak punch. "Apologize,mortal!" Lucas just laughed. "This isn't funny!" If Farkle wasn't so angry he would have wondered why no one had looked over at them even when he had shouted.

  
"Of course it is," Lucas guffawed. "You're freaking out so hard. Usually you're so-" Farkle grabbed him by the shirt. Lucas smirked totally unafraid of the short and scrawny kid that was Farkle.

  
"It's not fair," Farkle hissed. "She likes you someone who'd just treat her like trash." He started to choke on his sadness. "I on the other hand would treat her like the princess she is. It's not fair because you're so perfect and...aren't my brains and awesome enough!?" He relaxed his arms but kept a firm grasp on Lucas's shirt as he wept.

  
"Aw cmon," Lucas said in a soft voice," I was joking." His smirk had dropped and was interchanged for a concerned frown. He didn't mean to make the guy cry.

  
"Well it's not funny as I said," Farkle blubbered. "Why am I always alone?" he asked himself.

  
"You're not anymore. I'm here, okay? Just stop crying please. When you cry it makes me cry." It was true. This had reminded Lucas much of what happened at his old school. He was bullied so much that he had no friends. He had no one back then. His eyes were watering now and would spill if he didn't act quick.

  
Farkle looked up at Lucas with big, wet eyes. "Y-You? But I thought..."

  
"I don't like Riley," Lucas insisted looking tight back intk Farkle's eyes to be more convincing.

  
"Or Maya?"

  
"Or Maya," he said softly as he took in the sight of Farkle scrunching the shirt of his chest in his hands. Oddly cute. "Just you." He pulled Farkle closer and brought him into a kiss.

  
Farkle froze. What. The. Hell. Was. Pretty Boy. Doing. And another thing, was Farkle actually enjoying this? Never did he even dare to think-"You're not alone, see?" Lucas said before kissing him again and letting him go. But Farkle didn't want to be let go. The warmth he felt from Lucas's arms and lips was the most warmth he felt since his parents last loved him and that was YEARS ago.

  
Lucas laughed at the look on Farkle's face. "Well, see you later. I really have to get back." Farkle grabbed Lucas's shirt stopping him.

  
"No, please, um...Could you please stay a little longer? Let's pick up lunch or something." Anything to feel that warmth again.

  
Lucas smiled endearingly. He understood Farkle's feeling of need completely. Not so long ago he too so badly needed someone to be there with him. "Sure. That'd be nice."

  
He wrapped an arm around Farkle's waist and they walked away together.

  
Riley and Maya may be goddesses, but Lucas was someone he could actually believe in, Farkle decided. And that was all he needed in his lonely little life.


End file.
